I Wanna Love!
by chrysanthemumsies
Summary: When our favorite Host club goes on a two-week vacation to America, love is in the air when the U S of A opens up feelings the club never knew they had. What is a girl to do when six hosts are chasing after her? And she doesn't mind? HARUHI X ALL THE FREAKING HOSTS! YOU GET A HOST! YOU GET A HOST! EVERYBODY GETS A HOST!
1. ONE

_Howdy, neighbors!_

_Nah, let's not do that. ANYWAY, welcome to my first Ouran fic. I've only written for one other T.V. show, so this is my first anime-style fic. Or manga style. Or live action. Don't let me tell you how to live your life!_

_The title is based off of a KPOP, or Korean Pop song title, you guessed it, 'I Wanna Love'. It's by a boy band called TEENTOP. Check out their music videos if you can, they can dance very well! _

_Each chapter will have a 'song' for it. It does not correlate with the content in any way, it's just what's playing in my head, or out loud, as I write it. DEAL WIF IT. The song for this old chap is:_

A.D.T.O.Y. BY 2PM ! WATCH THE MV FOR SEXINESS~

**Disclaimer: **I own the shit out of this Host Club. No, this isn't a fake ID. NO I'M NOT AN IMPOSTER!

… Okay I am. But shh! Let me have it for a few chapters, okay?

No? *throws Usa-chan in your face and flees* . A.

* * *

Alright, are you ready? Don't be shy! The door is riiiiiight there!

Don't let names deceive you. It may say the third music room, but it rarely has anything to do with music. It was never used before, but now it's one of the most popular hotspots on campus.

You're feeling excited, ne? Yeah, I don't know how they do that. Making you feel light and fluttery, even before you walk in. Maybe it's a curse!

… Okay, here comes Umehito Nekozawa. Jeez, can't I just say 'curse' without summoning the leader of the Black Magic Club? Aaaaaand he's coming twice as fast. Let me make this quick.

Alright, before you open the door, lock your knees. No, baka, don't support your full weight like that, you'll end up going to the hospital! Just keep firm control on your balance, and you'll be set.

Next, wear these glasses. I don't care if you look ugly in them, do you want to lose your vision? When you go in there, there's going to be a 100% chance of sparkles and rose petals. 12 people on average get hospitalized for eye-related injuries from this very club every week.

You didn't hear about the dark side coming from this room, huh? Of course not, Kyoya Ootori makes sure that's covered up nice and tight. So cool…

ANYWAY, I think you're set. You'll get the gist of everyone whenever you go inside, and it'll be hard to forget them. My work here is finished, it would seem. I'll bid you fare-

OH! WAIT! I forgot one thing!

Don't fall in love with any of them~

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE ****_!_**

"Uh, senpai…"

"Oh, Haruhi, you look so cute! Here, let me fix your hat~"

"No, you don't under-"

"Now, your pants aren't tucked into your boots very well! Let's see what I can do~"

"Listen, I don't think-"

"You have to button up the last one, I don't want them seeing you exposed~"

"SENPAI!"

Tamaki Suoh finally looked up, but Haruhi's tone scared him. Was she angry with him? His violet eyes widened and tears began to bubble up. "What? Is it too tight? Oh, Haruhi, you should've told-"

She smacked his grabbing hands away, huffing in annoyance and exasperation. Tamaki went to flee in his corner, but the twins intertwined their arms to stop him. When he looked at them with an urgent expression, they just stuck out their tongues in unison and laughed 'nuh uh uh'.

Haruhi grumbled nothings, unbuttoning the choking top notch of her plaid shirt and taking off her hat. "With intended offense, this theme isn't one of your best ones, senpai. In fact, I'd say that it's one of the worst. America isn't just about cowboys, just like how Japan isn't just about sushi."

Tamaki sighed loudly, his sadness miraculously gone. He raised his hand, sweeping the surroundings with stars while lying his other palm against his chest. "Oh, Haruhi, of course you didn't notice! Don't you see? It's not just _Cowboys. _It's _Cowboys in Space! _That pulls the whole theme together!"

"See, Haru-chan!" Hunny laughed, jumping from a moon 'replica' hanging from the ceiling. He laughed, sailing through the air into Mori's waiting arms. "It's fun, ne? Tama-chan is also serving cheeseburgers and root beer. It's very American, huh, Takashi?"

"Ah."

"See, he thinks so! Takashi, take me over to the apple pie!"

"Ah."

As they left, both Hikaru and Kaoru leaned on Haruhi nonchalantly. She grumbled once again, but was too used to it to protest. All she really needed to do was get out of these size-negative-16 jeans. She was starting to think that these three men had some sort of a fetish with her and tight clothes.

"She's right, tono," Hikaru began, absentmindedly twirling the hair at the base of Haruhi's neck.

"I mean, you've been to America before, right?" Kaoru added, straightening her belt buckle.

"We know the truth," they both finished together, straightening each others' cowboy hats and turning back to the man to smile evilly. "Sounds to me like you don't care about America."

"Nonsense!" Tamaki cried, grabbing Haruhi away from their clutches and wrapping his arms around her. "America is one of the best countries in the world! Of course I care about it! Saying I hate America is like saying Hunny hates cake!"

"Wha?" Hunny cried from the other side of the room, tears already visibly welling up in his eyes. "I don't hate cake! Takashi, do people think I hate cake?!"

"No."

"Oh, okay."

Haruhi pushed away from the princely character again, crossing her arms stiffly. "Look, I don't care about your feelings on the country. It's just uncomfortable in here and, for once, I'd rather be doing a theme like 'under the sea' or 'mystical garden' or something."

"I may have to agree with Haruhi on this one," Kyoya began, standing up from the table he was sitting at. He himself was wearing an old-fashioned sheriff's uniform, and was looking as uncomfortable as Haruhi felt. Handsome, but stifled. "We're running out of things to sell, and even if I took pictures for this, the young ladies would still be bored with it. Frankly, there's too much familiar scenery that repeats itself over and over. Remind me to never humor you again, Tamaki."

Tamaki let out an exasperated cry, flinging up his hands in an oddly graceful way. "It's already set up, and we open any minute! If the women are going to be unhappy, then I don't want them to see us like this! How can we make this theme better? What now, Mother?" He sobbed out the last line, his eyes becoming round lavender pools and his bottom lip quivering. Hunny suddenly showed up next to him to join in on the cute-parade.

There was silence for a moment, until Kyoya _hmm_ed. "Well, there is an option. But it'll require pulling of strings."

"Anything!"

"The last time I checked, we all (excluding Haruhi) have business in America for one reason or another. Which means our families shouldn't oppose us visiting. And this would be a great opportunity for more merchandise, as America is just the right amount of foreign with enough tastes to satiate the source of our income- I mean, our customer's enjoyment."

The twins scoffed. Always about profit. Hikaru yawned, feigning disinterest."Alright, that sounds cool and all, but what about school?"

"Those are the strings I'm talking about. I'm sure we – well, I – could convince the administrative board of something before we leave. Worse comes to worse, we would have to do a few worksheets while we're there. How would that sound, though? It seems like a reasonable offer for many different reasons, really."

They all chimed their agreements. Except for Haruhi, who was staring intently into thin air, counting on her fingers. The club watched her adorably mouth words and then slightly wince.

"I don't know, Kyoya-senpai. I don't have a passport, remember? And I have to keep first place, so missing a few tests would…"

He waved his hand, as if these serious notions were no problem to him. Probably so. He pulled out his cell phone. "I made you one after our last field trip, as our restrictions on your account was beginning to become unfair to the rest of the club. Leave the rest to me."

She narrowed her eyes slightly at his words, but decided to go along with it. "Okay, then. When do we leave?"

"Oh, how about, say… tonight?"

"Eh?!"

Everyone else was fine with the ordeal, except for her. Rich bastards were probably used to things that would take her days to sort out. She was about to protest, but Kyoya began talking on the phone so he held up a finger to his lips. She sighed, furrowing her eyebrows.

"It's fine, Haruhi," Hikaru sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing fatally bad every happened on the other trips, so this one should be painless," Kaoru finished, snaking his arm around her waist.

_Fatally bad? _They were using 'fatal' as a limit to severity? Haruhi was far from being calmed, as fatal was a bit too high of a factor for her liking.

But still, America wasn't so bad now that she cooled enough to think about it. She learned about it in-depth in World Economics, and it seems that there are many 'right' places to visit. And it's said that America is very culturally 'mixed', so she would never be out of place. Apparently, Japanese-themed restaurants are popular there. Maybe they would have the authentic stuff shown on T.V., like fried ice cream and chili dogs and boiled crawfish and…

"Nothing bad, you say?" Haruhi noted, tapping a finger against her lips. She then smiled her famed 'natural' smile, letting out a small giggle. She was thinking about food again, no doubt. "Now that I think about it more, it should be fun!"

Hikaru dropped his arm, glancing at her expression.

Kaoru dropped his as well, blushing slightly.

Tamaki stopped taking down decorations, smiling slightly at her face.

Kyoya paused on the cell phone to look at Haruhi thoughtfully.

Hunny stopped eating the cake, widening his eyes at her.

Mori outright stared at her, resting his chin on his palm calmly.

Yeah, nothing bad would happen on this trip. Not in the slightest.

Wait… what's your definition of 'bad'?

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE ****_!_**

* * *

_Alright, do you like it? The only (I didn't search too hard) fanfics I could find with Haruhi x All Hosts were in Spanish, and I'm only in Spanish 2, so… I decided to write one myself!_

_Do you like it? I'm planning on making it rather long, but not too long. Maybe 15 chapters, maybe a little less. Anyway, I just want it long enough so that it doesn't seem jumpy, but short enough so it can't bore you._

_I'll never let you out of my traps! :U_


	2. TWO

_Wow, I updated a story within a week. I rarely do that. Or do I? I haven't written fanfics in a while, but when I did it was usually an update after a few weeks. My worst case, over a year._

_BUT, I'm getting better. No, that's a lie. Oh well. Never trust me. I CAN SENSE THAT YOU'RE TRUSTING ME RIGHT NOW. STOP THAT!_

_DA SONG OF DA CHAPTER:_

PETER PAN BY EXO! MIGHT BE BECAUSE I LOVE DISNEY WORLD AND THE MOVIE... YOU KNOW WHAT SHUTTUP!

**Disclaimer: **So, you see… I can buy the anime off you…

What do you want for it? $10? $15? $20?!

Uh… Can I pay you in sushi?

GODDAMNIT DX

* * *

Quickly after Kyoya's proposal, the club changed clothes and greeted guests for a short period outside of the room to qualm the womens' anxiety. Once every woman was satisfied, which took longer than you'd think, Tamaki had taken the opportunity to announce their nearly two-week upcoming hiatus.

I'll spare you the details, but let's just say blood was drawn from the sheer fury of the host club's future absence. Anything else is too graphic. This is T rated, ne?

"Kyoya-senpai, I'm not used to outings like this. What am I supposed to pack?" Haruhi questioned calmly, loosening her tie a bit. When she had a little trouble, Mori bent down to loosen it for her, and then patted her head.

"Oh, clothes? I called Ranka-san earlier to pack for you, after my phone call with the administrative board. He didn't pick up, but I left a message and I know that he wakes up around this time anyway. I didn't think you'd mind. Do you, Haruhi?" He adjusted his glasses so they would glare the light, his frame looming down over her. She sighed, not intimidated in the slightest.

"I guess I'll have to deal with the girly clothes he just bought me that I've never worn. But I'll have to spend some time there to set up meals for him anyway, and set up alarms, and-"

Kyoya _tsk_ed, almost in an irritated way. "Do you underestimate my abilities? I know you're daily routine, and my company is to care for your fathers needs accordingly. It will be as if you've never left."

She raised an eyebrow. "What about my boy clothes? You said you'll be taking pictures for profit, and I doubt that me dressing as a girl won't raise suspicions."

He just smiled his Demon Lord smile. "Just leave the details to me, Haruhi."

Tamaki showed up between them, his smile wide and his eyes squinted in happiness. "Did I hear correctly? Are you going to be dressing as a girl for two weeks, Haruhi?" He jumped to her, wrapping her in his long arms, pink hearts decorating the background. Continuing past the twins, he swung her around, laughing, but when she punched him in the chest, he crashed into the opposite wall. She rolled her eyes and mumbled profanities as the twins went to go tease him.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny laughed, hugging her around her waist. Even though Hunny was portrayed as comically short, he was only a tad shorter than Haruhi's own short height. But he was incredibly light and cute, so why not treat him like a child?

"What is it, Hunny-senpai?"

"Takashi and I have extra room in our car, so how about you hang out with us? Ranka-san still needs to pack, so we can bring you by your house afterwards so you can pick up your clothes!" Hunny beamed up at her, only to close his eyes and snuggle closer. "We can go by a new pastry shop open! We can also bring you to the airport with us! Right, Takashi?"

"Yeah."

Haruhi smiled at both of them. It was a very practical plan, and she liked the two seniors a lot more than the rest. Not that she hated the other members, it was just a bit easier to be relaxed with Hunny and Mori, even if one of them was slightly high-demand at times.

"Alright, that sounds fine to me. Kyoya-senpai, are we finished for today?" Even though he had made it somewhat clear that they were all finished, he never said the exact words like usual and the girl still didn't trust him.

Gee, I wonder why?

"Hmm… Yes, we are." He clapped his hands to get the attention of the club, specifically the restless twins. "Everyone, I have just sent a notification to my family's pilot that we will be in need of the Ootori private jet. Meet at the Tokyo airport, say, 7:30 tonight? Tell the head desk that you're with the Ootori group, and they'll take you to my family's private landing platform. We should leave at around 8, and arrive at America by 4 PM, their time. I'll explain the details while we're there.

The club said their respective responses, and then packed to leave. Haruhi brushed past Kyoya to get her bag.

"Say, Haruhi, what do you feel about suites?"

She looked up at him, tilting her head. "Huh?"

He took off his glasses to clean them with a silk handkerchief, glancing up at Haruhi with his Mona Lisa smile. She was stricken at how much more handsome he was without his glasses, how his eyes were a lighter and deeper charcoal than she realized. But, her being Haruhi, she hid it very well.

"Even though getting everyone their own room would be favorable, it would be more efficient to rent a suite with multiple rooms so waking everybody will be easier, and talking out things in the morning and/or evenings won't lead to misunderstandings if in other rooms. But, because you're the only female, it's only fair to run the idea of sleeping in a suite with six men by you first." He had his phone in his hand, already prepared.

Haruhi looked down to finish organizing her things, and then swung the bag over her shoulder. She shrugged, her natural smile clear as she spoke. "I don't mind. When it comes to that, I trust everyone here not to do anything wrong. I think that more than once someone is going to bother me while I'm sleeping, but that's a given. Nothing too explicit, though, that I know."

Kyoya quietly praised her trust in the club. Not that she would have a reason not to, but with logic backed behind her reasons, it appealed to him. He slid his glasses back on, and slung his own leather computer-case-slash-book-bag over his broad shoulder. He nodded. "It's settled, then. I trust you in Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai's hands."

And then he left past the seniors.

The only thing Haruhi could think was: Since when did he own her enough to 'trust' her to someone else?

She was starting to believe that this was going to be a strange trip.

"C'mon, Haru-chan!" Hunny called out, waving his stuffed rabbit Usa-chan in the air. Haruhi jogged up to them, and they began to leave the hall.

"Haruhi." Mori tugged on the bag hooked around her shoulder.

"This? I've got it." She eyed the two bags already effortlessly bulked around the crook of his elbow. He slid the bag down her arm anyway.

"It's no trouble."

She smiled graciously at him, but still felt somewhat uncomfortable not having anything to carry. Hunny noticed this and, like any gentleman would do, popped into his comically short form and jumped into her arms. She laughed, patting his head and letting him swing to Mori's shoulders, like a spider monkey. The excess weight didn't bother him, it seemed.

"So," Haruhi began, attempting small talk even though the atmosphere wasn't necessarily awkward. "What do you usually do after classes?"

"Homework."

"Sweets!"

Haruhi nodded, holding the front door open for them both. They, along with the others who had already left, had a small limo waiting for them. "Lucky for you two, I have homework to do _and_ I'm craving cake right now."

"Yay, Haru-chan!" Laughed Hunny, happy that she wouldn't have a problem with the predetermined stop. "Let's go!"

And then they climbed into the limo, directed the driver, and drove away from the school.

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE ****_!_**

After all the cake was eaten (mainly by Hunny, as Haruhi and Mori each had just one slice) and all the homework was finished, between the thirty minutes driving there and the hour and a half spent, it was roughly 5:30 and there was still some time needed to be killed. Hunny took up an entire row to himself lying on his stomach, leaving Haruhi and Mori to share a row. But,even though it was a smaller limo, his long legs were able to comfortably fit in the middle with plenty of space for Haruhi to stretch.

"Aro-san, take us to Haru-chan's house please!" Hunny called out to the driver. He smiled to the boy, nodding his head, and turned the car around. Hunny had been to her house once or twice, so it must be the same driver to know where to go, Haruhi thought soundly.

"That was tasty cake, Hunny-senpai," Haruhi praised, running a hand softly through her fringe. "Thank you both for entertaining me."

"It's not entertaining."

Hunny nodded, widening his eyes like he always did while innocently explaining. "Takashi's right, Haru-chan. We like having you around, so it's not like it's a chore or anything."

She felt her cheeks darken slightly, though not very noticeably, and smiled. "Then I take that back. Thank you for spending time with me."

"Mm!" Hunny hummed in agreement, closing his eyes happily. She took his new preoccupation in snuggling with Usa-chan as a chance to talk to Mori, as she still wasn't too familiarized with him.

"Mori-senpai, have you ever been to America before?"

He turned his eyes from the window to her and nodded, tracing his eyebrow with his pinky absentmindedly and trailing his eyes back outside. She noticed that, along with Kyoya earlier, this host was also very handsome. He just wasn't noticed as much, due to his stoic persona and closeness with Hunny. Even though they were hits for the customers, when individually noted, Mori was probably one of the least requested due to his limited, for lack of a better term, 'story'. But he had that feeling to him that gets him requested in the first place. Not the 'wild' feel, per say, but a definite unpredictable one.

She didn't notice him look back at her, as she was too deep in thought. He just chuckled softly and reached across to ruffle her hair, jogging her out of her daze. She smiled sheepishly, and then yawned. "I'm tired," she announced quietly.

"Miss Fujioka, due to traffic we should arrive at your apartment complex in a little less than an hour. After we drop you off, I will bring the two masters back to their houses to fetch their bags, and then we will return to bring you to the airport at approximately 6:45. So you have plenty of time to rest." Arosaki, the driver, spoke the information in a good-natured tone from the front. He then raised the separating glass, presumably to dim the carrier of the vehicle and, judging from the dull beat, to play music without bothering them.

Hunny was already asleep, his thumb tipped barely against his lips, and the windows were tinted a nice amount. Haruhi yawned again, and Mori took one of the many blankets Hunny had lying around to bundle up against the corner of his lap. He threw one of the other ones over Hunny, and then looked at Haruhi expectantly.

She scratched the back of her head, a tad embarrassed. "It wouldn't bother you? My head is heavier than it seems, you know."

"No."

She dropped her backpack to the ground and, sliding her legs up onto the soft seats, she lied her head on the bundle so that she was looking straight up. Except she wasn't looking, because her eyes were closed and she was nice and content against the larger host.

She fell into a light sleep, swearing that she felt a hand pat against her hair.

But, what she didn't realize was that it wasn't Mori's hand.

Who said love was restricted only to the ones above five feet?

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE ****_!_**

* * *

_Alright, that's that! This was more Mori and Hunny because, like you know, it's Haruhi X All Hosts so I have to give each an appeal somehow. Not that they aren't already appealing... :I_

_I MENTIONED SUSHI IN THE DISCLAIMER BECAUSE I LOVE SUSHI BUT MY GRANDPARENTS DON'T AND I'M STAYING WITH THEM RIGHT NOW SO I CAN'T GET ANY. NO RICEY FISH EGGY GOODNESS FOR ME OTL_

_So anyways, how was your day? _

_THANK YOU TO USER _**LizMcGuireiscool **_FOR BEING THE FIRST PERSON TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THIS STORY!_

_I'm using all caps because I LIKE BEING MYSELF! ;u ;_


	3. THREE

_Alright, back again with another chapter! You tired of me yet?_

_Yeah, that's what I thought = 3=_

_LISTEN TO THIS SONG AND LOVE IT:_

MISS RIGHT BY TEEN TOP! Dat dancing doe… xOx

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this anime…

You would have to be 18+ to watch it.

I kid, I kid. You kid. We kid. KID KID KIDDDDDDDD

* * *

"Ahh," Haruhi sighed, stretching out of the limo. The Tokyo skyline was a vibrant golden color, fading into a royal purple that clouded above them. The airport was bustling with activity, which wasn't that surprising for a Friday night.

After picking her back up from her apartment, since the traffic was still a bit touchy, they arrived right at 7:30. They were a bit later than Haruhi wanted, because she liked to get to places a tad earlier, but who was she to complain? She was with the two seniors in the club, so it's not like Kyoya would shoot them a dirty look. Even he had respect for those older than him.

"Haru-chan, this way!" Hunny laughed, tugging on her hand with Mori flanking her other side. The large host, again, was manning most of the bags meant for two weeks easily in his arms. Haruhi had only argued to keep a hold of her backpack, which she would need for studying.

"But the entrance is this way…"

Hunny shook his head slightly, bringing her through the side door Mori was holding open for them. "We don't need to visit the front desk, 'cause our family's private jet is at the same landing platform! Right, Takashi?"

Haruhi briefly wondered why Hunny needed Mori's conformation with everything he said. Maybe to get him more vocal? Mori, like with everything else, didn't seem to mind. "Ah."

After a humble greeting from the officer guarding the inside of the entrance and the taking of their bags, they soon made their way to the exclusive, plush waiting room. The rest of the club was already there, but they seemed to have just arrived so the seniors and her weren't late. Kyoya seemed to be the only one in a suit, as the other members (including Haruhi, since she changed at her house) dressed comfortably.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called, running up to her. He was wearing white sweatpants and a black longsleeved shirt with a wide cut that swooped past the edges of his shoulders. Haruhi hid the blush threatening to bubble up and kept her eyes away from his prominent collarbone.

"Yes?"

"In the Ootori private jet, each 'cabin' is for two people, so you can room with me!"

She snorted, unphased. "Like hell I will. Why don't you room with Kyoya, it would make more sense condering your friendship."

Kyoya, looking as put-together as ever, spoke up. "I'm afraid that I can't agree with that. Tamaki kicks in his sleep, and since the beds are in close proximity, I can't risk bruising."

"Yeah, Tamaki-senpai, you're definitely not rooming with me. How many cabins are in the jet anyway?"

"Four," Kyoya answered. "Which means, given two per each, there's a total bed count of-"

"Eight!" The twins called out simultaneously from the other side of the room. Anything to show their 'smarts'.

"Not that w-we… Couldn't share a bed," Kaoru shyly murmured, though loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"B-but Kaoru!" Hikaru began, a blush shading his cheeks. "If we're together, I might not be able to control myself."

"Hikaru~"

"Kaoru~"

Haruhi was about to mention that there was no one here to impress, but the two women manning the private room were now just puddles behind their desks, so she would be incorrect.

Suddenly, the doors opened to the boarding platform, and Kyoya grabbed his briefcase. Nodding to the captain manning the opening to the hall, this gave the rest of the club the okay that it was time to go.

"So, Haruhi, who are you rooming with?" Kaoru asked from beside her, _seemingly _innocent.

"You could room with us, we'll probably be sharing a bed anyways."

Haruhi was, like all of their other attributes, too 'used' to their closeness to be weirded out in any way. But that didn't mask the fact that she simply _didn't want to share a cubicle with them._

"No!" Tamaki cried, running up to the twins. "If I can't sleep next to Haruhi, then odds are she doesn't want you two either. I'll room with you two!"

Haruhi widened her eyes in slight surprise. That sentence took a turn she didn't expect. It was actually logically correct, and not fueled by his petty possessiveness. In short, she was actually impressed.

"My sweet, sweet daughter, I won't let them touch you with their wandering claws while I'm still breathing!"

Nevermind.

After making it onto the plane, Haruhi took the time to examine her surroundings. There only seemed to be a pilot and copilot, so no stewardesses. There was a slim, though not cramped, hallway running on the right side with four cubicles bordering it on the left, each of the openings shaded by a curtain. Past the nice-sized sleeping areas was a sitting area, a small kitchen packed with (presumeably) snacks and drinks, and at the far end, a bathroom.

The twins and Tamaki took the first one, and she couldn't tell if the next three were completely taken, as she was the last to board. Hunny and Mori were probably taking one, and Kyoya must have followed them to take the third one. Since sharing an airplane cubby with the Demon Lord was not on Haruhi's bucket list, she opted for the (assumed) empty fourth cubby.

She gingerly opened the curtain, only to meet the eyes of a half-naked Kyoya. Currently unbuckling his pants. While not wearing glasses.

"Eep!" Haruhi squeaked, letting the curtain _swish _back closed. The airplane itself, being an airplane that was running, was very loud so it luckily masked her surprised yelp from any nearby ears.

She went to go to the third cubicle, the only next logical choice, only to watch Mori disappear into it.

Second one? Mori had squished the two single beds together, giving Hunny more room. Haruhi didn't really blame him, since the big student himself probably needed a whole separate 'double' to himself to not feel cramped.

Haruhi didn't even want to know what was already going on in the first room.

"Haruhi," a smug voice called out. She turned around, only to watch Kyoya roll his plain white V-neck over his, ahem, _exposed _stomach. Usually Haruhi wasn't this embarrassment-prone to the club, or men in general, but for some reason, she was starting to _pay attention._

And she didn't like it.

"Sorry, senpai. I didn't know that the room was in use."

He shrugged, his glasses already back on the bridge of his noise. He slid his Rolex off and dropped it into the pocket of his plaid pajama bottoms. "I presume that all of the other chambers are occupied?"

She sighed, scratching the back of her head. "Yes, they are. Is it alright if I share this room with you?"

"Do you kick in your sleep?"

"Well, no."

"Then I have no objections." He smiled lightly. It wasn't exactly his normal one, but it wasn't her favorite one either, the rare one where he's truly happy. To be fair, she didn't _expect _that reaction, since she doubted he could be that happy over her, but it was always a pleasant surprise.

"Thank you. I'm going to change into my pajamas now, so…"

He held up his hands, in that surrender motion without it being one. He was, after all, an Ootori. They _never _surrendered. "I was going to gather up the club to meet me in the seating area for departure, so be brief."

Haruhi nodded, brushing past him.

_What a nice cologne…_

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE ****_!_**

"Guests of the Ootori private jet, please buckle your seatbelts in the main room so we can begin our take off."

Haruhi, now wearing gray striped sweatpants she pulled up to her knees with a multicolored hoodie, walked into the seating area. Everyone was changed into their sleepwear, so the atmosphere was nice. She went to sit in the only available space, on the couch next to Tamaki, and buckled in. It was strange, seatbelts on house furniture, but it was plush so she curled up comfortably.

Tamaki held out a package to her. "Peanuts?"

She looked at the foil bag for a moment, and then took it with a smile. "Thanks, senpai."

Instead of glomping her like he usually did whenever she smiled, he simple nodded and then continued to talk to Kyoya. It caught her off guard, but she got over it quickly.

"Gum?" Mori asked from the armchair beside her. She remembered how much her eardrums popped the first time the club put her on a plane, so she took it graciously.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai."

He nodded, his eyes lingering on her a little longer than necessary. Luckily, she didn't notice, but someone else did. Kaoru. He just looked at him strangely, but then went back to chatting with Hunny when Mori looked away.

Haruhi popped the minty gum in her mouth as the plane gently lurched forward, and she reveled in the unexpected silence around her. People were talking, sure, but not with _her, _which was a positive change sometimes. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the backing of the couch.

While she rested, Tamaki turned to talk to her, but thought better of it when seeing her serene expression. _How pretty._

He had vowed – well, not really a vow because he made it up on the spot – to act more like a… _suitor _on this upcoming trip. No, suitor was an old-fashioned word. Maybe as mild as being a friend to her, rather than a 'father'. He knew the scenario he had imagined in his head was due to the lacking aspects in his life, but he wasn't crazy. He was just somewhat protective of the girl, and 'fathering' her was easier to play off than liking her.

But he did like her. People thought he didn't know it yet, but he did. But he also knew what scared Haruhi off, and him confessing his feelings is probably at the top of the list. _But, _he contemplated, _maybe being more friendly on this trip, at least for the most part, might be the push I need to do something. To confront her, to let her get used to the idea so I know any answer she'll give me will be genuine._

But, for now, all he could do was sit and wait for the right time. And then he would go for it.

What he didn't know?

The whole club was thinking the same thing.

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE ****_!_**

Now in the air, Haruhi spit out her gum into the trash can and got a water bottle from the refrigerator. While the club was each eating prepackaged sandwiches from a famous deli in Tokyo, Haruhi found California Rolls in the refrigerator, freshly made judging by the date. Since she's never had that roll, and it seemed fitting as it was from America, she opted for it and sat back in her seat.

"Oh, those are good!" Tamaki awed, looking over from his half-eaten sub. "They're not as flavorful as Japan's sushi, but the texture is nice and it's great with soy sauce."

"Good! It looks like it has crab in it anyways, so it should be tasty regardless."

Tamaki swallowed the doting words that were threatening to bubble up because of her adorable eyes, and took a bite of his sandwich mechanically.

Whenever everyone was finished, it was around 8:30 and the windows were completely blackened. Hikaru yawned, stretching his arms in the air. "Man, I'm beat. When do we get there, anyway?"

"We'll be arriving at the Houston airport at the equivalent of 6 AM, Japan time." Even Kyoya's voice was a tad deeper from drowsiness. "It'll be just before dinnertime upon our arrival, so we can settle into our suite, eat a late breakfast, and try to go to sleep again. I have sleeping pills in case you have trouble. The following morning, we will rouse a bit earlier, and be jetlagged for a few days. But my schedule should get our bodies on the right track."

"Then shouldn't we stay up later," Haruhi pondered aloud, "So we'll be more tired in the 'morning', making it easier to sleep later?"

Kyoya _hmm_ed. "I suppose. But if I stay up later, I won't want to get up in the morning…"

The whole club gulped. No, they wouldn't want _that._

"Goodnight, everybody!" Hunny called out, waving Usa-chan in the air. Everyone took this as their own cues to also retire to their chambers, so after brief 'good nights', soon the seating area was vacant.

And Haruhi ran into a slight disposition.

The cubicles were nice, no doubt. Plenty of room at the foot of the beds for walking, though not much else. But that was expected, since this wasn't a hotel or anything, the jet being used for comfort rather than as a place to stay. But that wasn't the issue.

The beds were close.

Before you roll your eyes over a supposed 'small issue', here's the thing; by close, they were _touching. _Almost one bed, except for the bend in the middle. So, if a host were to, say, roll over in their sleep: due to the smallness of the beds, there was a high percent chance of collision.

Kyoya smirked from behind her. She could _feel _it. "Which bed do you want, Haruhi?"

"Um…" After a split second, she sat on the one closest to the door. He took off his glasses and put them in his case, because there was no nightstand to place them on. He closed the curtain, too, so only the lamps above the bed illuminated the room, and climbed into his bed.

Whenever Haruhi crawled into her sheets, she took one of the pillows and placed it on the crack between the beds. Kyoya chuckled from his seated position against the headboard. "Afraid I'll end up on your side of the bed, Haruhi?"

_No, I'm afraid I will, _Haruhi thought, missing his ulterior meaning altogether. "No, senpai. It's just more practical, considering that the plane likes to jog around. I don't want any of us taking up the others' space."

He quirked the corner of his mouth. "Fair enough."

The lamp on his side of the room switched off, so Haruhi moved to turn out hers…

Only to be pushed back down again, Kyoya's face inches from hers and his arm stretched, braced against the wall on her side. He tilted his head thoughtfully, meeting her eyes with his gleaming dark silver ones.

"Just turning off the lamp," he murmured, his cool breath hitting her cheek. The light clicked off.

No sooner after?

Kyoya, The Demon Lord, had Haruhi's lips in his before her eyes could adjust.

_Eh?!_

* * *

_AW HELLS YES, DAT KISS! _

_More make-out deets in next chapter… ; w; OR WILL THERE BE? You should probably follow the story to find out._

_SHOUTOUT TO _**jazzy **_AND _**Billiken **_FOR BEING THE FIRST AND MOST AWESOME REVIEWERS, IN THAT ORDER!_

_(Whenever you ask a question in the reviews, I answer them, so don't think I'm bullying you by answering other people. YOU HAVE TO ASK A QUESTION FOR MY ATTENTION. NOW GIVE ME YOUR LUNCH MONEY!)_

**Sadistic Blonde: **_Haha, it's a parody of Oprah. But Dane Cook might've made fun of it, since it's a popular topic._

[ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: WRITE THE THIRD CHAPTER TO A STORY WITHOUT GETTING DISTRAC-]


End file.
